


End of The World

by KawaiiKozume



Series: Viva La Vida(IronQrow Week 2021) [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: Salem is on Atlas' doorstep, now what?Day 6: Desperate Measures/Last Chances
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Viva La Vida(IronQrow Week 2021) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	End of The World

“Everyone understand their positions?” James asks. Around the planning table stood all the allies they could gather on an emergency notice. Robyn and her huntresses, Teams RWBY, JNOR, SSSN, CFVY, the AceOps, Winter, Ghira and who he could round up from Menagerie, Taiyang, Glynda, even Raven showed up, albeit a little grumpy. They’d assembled a fairly large group and James’ strategic brain saw what needed to be done.

Salem had shown up on Atlas’ doorstep yesterday and the worst was yet to come, but James had faith that this plan could work. If they could just hold her back just long enough…

“Yes sir!” The group affirmed then broke apart going to their separate stations. It was a simple plan but had many moving parts.

Qrow, Winter and the AceOps would go searching for Tyrian and hopefully neutralize him. Robyn and her huntresses would make sure citizens evacuated Mantle to Atlas and keep them safe with team Ghira and his Faunus assisting. Taiyang and team CFVY were on Grimm duty: clear out as many as they could

Raven and Glynda were to search for Cinder. The idea being the two of them working together could overpower her and at least release the maiden power into the next host. They’d worry about finding her later. RWBY, SSSN and JNR were to attack the giant Grimm that hosted Salem. If they could damage it, it wouldn’t be able to follow Atlas into the atmosphere. Oscar and James were headed to the vault with Penny, ready to rise at a moment’s notice.

Qrow winds his way through the teams breaking up to stop in front of James. He takes James’ face in his hands and leans his forehead against his.

“It’ll be okay.” He says, more so reminding himself of the fact. “We will be okay.”

“No matter what happens today, Qrow, you are  _ the best _ part of my life.”

“You can’t go dying on me today. You hear me, James? I just got you back. Don’t make me lose you again.” They look at each other’s eyes, hearts racing at the upcoming day.

“I won’t.” Qrow presses a kiss to James’ lips and then steps back to lead his team.

***

“Tyrian has been neutralized. Bringing him in now.” Winter calls over the comms.

“Wonderful, good work.” James replies. “Where are we in the evacuation?”

“Estimation is about 79%, General.” Robyn’s voice comes through.

“We may not have that much time. Is there anything we can do to make this faster?” Jaune asks.

“We’re doing the best we can.” Robyn replies, voice tight. James had assigned all the transport vehicles he could to that pathway.

“Ruby, how are you doing?” Jaune asks, switching off of the sensitive topic.

“We’re doing as best as you expect. I think this thing is invulnerable.” Ruby says. James thinks she’s right.

“Have we located Cinder yet?” James asks.

“Located, yes.” Glynda huffs.

“Exterminated? No.” Raven bites out.

It was a waiting game now. The anticipation thrummed under James’ skin, wanting to explode outwards.

“It’s gonna be okay, General.” Oscar sets a hand on his arm. “We just gotta stay hopeful.”

***

They did it. James doesn’t know how but they did it. Mantle was evacuated 100%, Cinder was neutralized permanently, the giant Grimm wasn’t following them, and best of all, Qrow was at his side.

“So, what now?” Qrow asks. James watches Oscar use the staff to raise Atlas as high as it could go.

“I think now,” James starts, “We look for the new fall maiden, help those displaced in Atlas, and find a way to get your nieces to Vacuo. We need to get those last two relics.”

“Okay.” Qrow slides his arm in James’ and rests his head on his shoulder.

“We did it.” James whispers.

“We did. Your plan helped us get here.” Qrow replies. James is still processing that they left Salem behind.

“It was too easy.” Now the panic sets in. Qrow lifts his head.

“It’s okay, Jamie.” Qrow turns to face him. “Even if she is planning something, we’ll take it as it comes. Right now, though, we’re okay. We won the battle. Another small step forward, remember?”

James takes a deep breath and lets it out.

“Right, small steps.”

“Good.” Qrow pulls James into his arms and holds him a moment. “Hey, do you think they’re performing weddings right now?”

“I don’t know, Qrow, why?” James sounds exhausted and it makes Qrow’s mouth curl into a smile.

“Because we should get married.”

James pulls out of Qrow’s arms with wide eyes.

“Did you- Are you- Really?” He asks, excitement coloring his voice. Qrow gives him one of his lopsided smiles.

“Yeah, really, James. Marry me.” Qrow says, extremely serious.

“Okay. Yeah, of course, okay.” They cry of course, and that startles Oscar who becomes the first to learn of their engagement.


End file.
